ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series)
Jerry Cooper '''is Zoe McPhee's adult comedy action-packed television series based on Hanna-Barbera cartoon characters, '''Tom and Jerry. This Tom and Jerry Series is been inspired by well-known television sitcom The Big Bang Theory. '''Jerry Cooper '''is an British/ American action comedy flash cartoon animated television series made by Warner Bros Animation, Renegade Animation UK, Turner Entertainment and Zoe McPhee Productions. Plot Seasons/ Episodes Pilot Episode: Tom Finds Jerry's Cooper Secret Lab Season 1: # A Mouse Whose Never Attended School Since There # An Fantasy Night Of Weirdness # Tricks For Fools At Finding Golden Egg Day # The Third Parent Trap # Tom's Scientology Crisis # Space Champs And Stars # Super Kentucky Tangy Trouble With The Cooper # Madness At The Funfair # Tom and Jerry Cooper In Town Of Lost Albuquerque # An Mystical Adventure, The Star Of Miss Betty Sue # Friends Or Fools ? # A Cat's Birthday Nightmares # Downieville 's Bad Hair Day # Call All The Coopers # Soft Play Stuck Trap # Jerry The Jewish Mouse # The Scientific Hero Of The Town's Biggest Fussy Eaters Part 1 # The Scientific Hero Of The Town's Biggest Fussy Eaters Part 2 # The Secret Tale Of Jerry Cooper's True Relationship Of Butch Bulldog Season 2: # Jerry Cooper's New Beginning Specials: * Jerry Cooper: Christmas Of Crime In An China Shop *A Family Christmas Without Jerry Cooper Movies: * Jerry Cooper: The Big Bang Movie Jerry Cooper: Season 1 - Opening Title Theme Song When a brave scientific mouse inventor see there's a emergency Jerry Cooper is the one for the job and he'll there on time. Putting on his specially sized Scientist coat and grabbed his powerful inventions With his support core worker, Tom. He's always on serious crimes, Jerry Cooper ! And his inventions ready to do the job, Jerry Cooper ! You cannot ignore, Jerry Cooper Mouse is the clever, adorable hero next door! Running down the busy city streets, Saving people that he meets. Hey, someone could be in a trap somewhere So hurry, hurry, Jerry Cooper. He's always on the scenes, Jerry Cooper ! And his inventions ready to do the job, Jerry Cooper ! Jerry Cooper is the one everybody can adore, Jerry Cooper Mouse is the clever, adorable hero next door ! (Jerry Cooper Logo and Theme Song ended) Jerry Cooper Said - Hey excuse me guys, I'm not adorable I just doing my job here and this is my personality thank you very much Jerry Cooper: Season 2 and upwards - Opening Title Theme Song 10-second soul music intro When a brave scientific mouse inventor see there's an emergency Jerry Cooper is the one for the job and he'll there on time. Putting on his specially sized Scientist coat and grabbed his powerful inventions With his support core worker, Dr Tom Cooper. He's always on serious crimes, Jerry Cooper! And his inventions ready to do the job, Jerry Cooper! You cannot ignore, Jerry Cooper Mouse is the clever, adorable hero next door! Running down the busy city streets, Saving people that he meets from emeries. Hey Cooper, someone could be in a trap somewhere So hurry, hurry, Jerry Cooper. He's always on the scenes, Jerry Cooper! And his inventions ready to do the job, Jerry Cooper! Jerry Cooper is the one everybody can adore, Jerry Cooper Mouse is the clever, adorable hero next door! He's always on the scenes, Jerry Cooper! And his inventions ready to do the job, Jerry Cooper! Jerry Cooper is the one everybody can adore, Jerry Cooper Mouse is the clever, adorable hero next door! (Jerry Cooper Logo and Theme Song ended) Jerry Cooper Said - Hey excuse me guys, I'm still not adorable I just doing my job to being a scientific hero for America here and this is my personality thank you very much Opening Title - Gallery: UK Version Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 1.png|Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 1: UK Version Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 2 UK Version.png|Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 2: UK Version Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 5 UK.png|Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 5 UK Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 3 UK.png|Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 3 UK Version Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 4 UK.png|Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 4 UK Opening Title - Gallery: US Version Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 1 US.png|Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 1: US Version Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 2 US Version.png|Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 2: US Version Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 5 US.png|Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 5 US Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 3 US.png|Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 3 US Version Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 4 US.png|Jerry Cooper - (Adult Swim Television Series) Opening Title Clip 4 US Characters/ Voice Cast Main Characters: * ??? as Jerry Cooper Mouse * ??? as Tom Cat - (Jerry Cooper's Long Time Pal, also his support core worker) * ??? as Spike Bulldog * ??? as Ginger * ??? as Rick * ??? as Tyke Bulldog - (Spike's Son) * ??? as Tuffy Mouse Other Characters: * ??? as Butchie Cat, known as Butch Cat * ??? as Meathead Cat * ??? as Lighting Flash Cat, Known as Lighting Cat * ??? as Tough Top Cat, Known as Topsy Cat * ??? as Downieville School Students * ??? as Downieville School Head Teacher * ??? as Butch Bulldog * ??? as Droopy Dog * ??? as Doctors * ??? as Nurses Villain Characters: * ??? as Tom and Jerry's Weirdest Cousins * ??? as Tom and Jerry's Weirdest Aunt Special Guests: The Big Bang Theory Characters: * Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper * Melissa Rauch as Bernadette Rostenkowski * Mayim Bialik as Amy Farrah Fowler * Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz Television Airing Releases UK and Ireland: * FOX - (Adult Swim Night Session) * E4 * Channel 4 * The Vault USA * FOX * Cartoon Network - (Adult Swim Night Session) Home Video Releases Trivia * PG-13 it contains medium slapstick comic violence, mild bad language, threat, flashing images throughout and sexual scenes. Category:Adult Swim Category:Tom & Jerry Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Renegade Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Turner Entertainment